Wild Arms: Final Battle
by Luceid-wolf
Summary: [WA] update- ch 5 added. The demons have once again returned to Filgaia threatening the people yet again. The three dream chasers as well as a few new friends must team up to vanquish their enemies once and for all.
1. Her second bad wedding

Intro  
  
Many years have past since the three dream chasers Rudy Roughnight, Cecilia Adlehyde,  
and Jack Van Burace vanquished the demons from Filgaia. They traveled together for quite some  
time, however Cecilia had to return to Adlehyde when Minister Johan became ill and passed  
away. Jack and Rudy decided to live in Adlehyde as it was like a second home to them. Jack has  
spent the years as the captain of the royal guards. Rudy took up the job as being second in  
command to the guards.  
  
Cecilia spent her time flirting with Rudy, well until he realized what she was doing. It has now  
been eight years since the war, and Princess Cecilia is about to wed the man she had fallen in  
love with during the war.  
  
Ch 1  
  
Cecilia turned around away from the mirror with her white dress flowing around her as well as  
her long golden hair, "well , how do I look?"  
  
Mariel looked up from arranging a bouquet of flowers. "You look absolutely beautiful. Here  
your flowers are done let's see how the look." Mariel walked over with the flowers and handed  
them to her. "Lovely"  
  
Emma walked into the room. "Preparations are complete princess. If all of my calculations are  
correct, which they always are, we have enough seating and food for all of the guests we know  
of as well as 40 extras just incase."  
  
Cecilia smiled at her. "Thanks so much, how do I look?"  
  
She adjusted her glasses. "You look very beautiful. Look at the time we should be heading  
downstairs. The wedding should be starting soon." Emma and Mariel then headed out the door  
and out to the castle courtyard where the wedding would take place.  
  
Cecilia turned and looked back into the mirror. "Rudy, you don't know how long I've been  
waiting for you and me to be together like this."  
~  
Meanwhile...  
  
"sniff, sniff. I can't believe our little boy is getting married." Hanpan said jokingly while wiping  
fake tears away.  
  
Rudy turned around from the mirror, he wore a red knights shirt outlined in gold and it had a  
golden unicorn on front. In addition to that he wore dark grey pants and gold boots. He swiped  
his hand through his dark blue hair. "It's my wedding day, can't you at least stop teasing me for  
this one day."  
  
Jack gave Rudy a big pat on the back. "But this is the last day before you become a man. Let me  
give you some advice about women."  
  
"HAHAHA, what do you know about women" Hanpan was rolling on Jack's shoulder laughing  
but then fell to the floor. "You haven't been with a woman in ages."  
  
Jack ignored him. "Listen Rudy, I suggest you agree to whatever Cecilia tells you to do. She  
WILL continuously cast valkyrie on you until you tell her she's right. If you value your life she's  
always right even when she's wrong."  
  
Rudy smiled and laughed a bit. "Thanks Jack, I'll remember that."  
  
Hanpan jumped back onto Jack's shoulder and pointed to a clock. "Look at the time, we better  
go down so you can ruin your life.. er I mean marry the princess." All of them then walked out  
and headed for the courtyard.   
  
Rudy took his position next to the priest, Hanpan sat right up-front next to the seat reserved for  
Emma, and Jack took his position standing across from a guard up-front there he put on some  
armor with the unicorn. Rudy looked around at who was here to share this wondrous with him.  
Captain Bartholomew was a little drunk and just got slapped by the woman sitting next to him,  
Jane and McDullan were talking, even Zed was here with the blind woman named Sara, and  
sitting between them was their cute little daughter named Zesa. Rudy continued to watch as she  
wasn't her hyper self; she seemed to be troubled by something, he quickly turned away as Emma  
and Mariel came.  
  
The two woman sat down. Emma looked at Jack and signaled him to ready the guards. Jack and  
the guards then crossed their swords with the knight across. Mariel pointed to the band to begin  
playing.  
  
Cecilia appeared at the end of the red carpet dressed in her wedding attire and flowers in hand.  
As she reached the knights they uncrossed their swords one by one until she was standing next to  
Rudy facing the priest. The ceremony then began.  
  
It was going very smoothly until about three-fourths of the way. Somebody was starting to talk.  
Jack and a few others turned around to get a quick peek at who it was. It was Zesa. The half-  
demon child was seven years old with long green hair and she was as annoying as her father.  
  
~  
  
"Please daddy just listen to me, I have a bad feeling." Zesa whispered while tugging at Zed's  
arm.  
  
Zed look down at her, he was very angry. "Shut up, or I will shut you up." He whispered to her  
back while grabbing the hilt of his sword which was on his belt for this occasion.  
  
She was about to say something else but her mother covered her mouth. "Please, sweetie just be  
quiet until it's over."   
  
She was quiet for the rest of the ceremony. After it was over her mother dragged her father to  
speak with the new couple. Zesa remained in her chair, she sat reverse on it and rested her head  
on the back. She was still worried however stopped talking since nobody wanted to listen to her.  
Staring off at the tables of food she began talking to herself "They are probably right, it's just my  
imagination. Nothing bad could go wrong on such a perfect day. Maybe a snack would make me  
feel better."  
  
Zesa eyed the tables going back and forth at all of the different foods thinking. "That ham looks  
good, but that chicken smells so delicious. Whoa.... I gotta get me some of that leg of lamb.  
Soaked in its own juices." Before she could stop herself she had already drooled on her hand.  
After wiping it on her dress she jumped up and headed straight for that lamb.  
  
Before she could reach the table something caught her eye. Many people were congregating by a  
tray of hors d' oeuvres.  
  
"Oh try these, they are so good." One woman said to her husband.  
  
"Mmmmm, these things are heavenly, sister." A nun said to another.  
  
As Zesa looked at these people gobbling up the food something started echoing in her mind. It  
was from on of the stories Cecilia had told her about the war. Cecilia was telling her about how  
the demons were able to infiltrate Saint Centour and the barrier by Court Siem. It echoed in her  
mind as if it was just told to her "Alhazad planted seeds in the people, on his command they  
would sprout and engulf the person releasing a monster..." Zesa repeated it to herself in her mind  
"On his command te seeds would release monsters. This must be what I have been feeling"  
  
She looked towards to tray, she felt something very evil surrounding the tray. Cecilia, Rudy,  
Zed, and Sara just arrived next to the appetizers after hearing so much about them. The new  
queen was lifting up a chunk of meat and about to swallow it. The other three were about to grab  
a snack as well right when.. "STOP!" Zesa screamed. Everything happened so fast. She pushed it  
right out of the brides hands, however the half- demon couldn't keep her balance and fell right  
onto the table breaking it.   
  
Lots of food came tumbling down with the table making a big crash. The noise was so loud that  
it got the attention of everybody including a few guard canines who started feasting on the floor  
food.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The little girl was pulled up by her arm. She looked  
up to see it was her father, food was covering his angry face. "You better be thanking everybody  
for staring at you, 'cause if they weren't I would kill you. You just wait until we get....  
Zed was interrupted by a familiar voice and quickly release his daughter's arm forcing her to fall  
to the ground "You little bastard, you ruined my prefect plan."  
  
Upon hearing that voice Jack jumped through the crowd and unsheathed his sword. Rudy and  
Zed brought theirs out, and Cecilia reached under her dress and pulled out her wand.  
  
The familiar voice went on "If that brat knew how to behave nobody could have stopped me. She  
needs to be punished, please allow me to kill her for you old friends." A white light appeared  
before them, a figure then materialized from the foggy light. There floated the most psychotic   
demon, Alhazad.  
  
"Alhazad!" The four warriors yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from?" Jack demanded.  
  
"I have no time to chat. My masterpieces would like to play with you. Khhk khhk khhk" He  
pointed to the dogs who engulfed the fallen food. "Too bad most of them ended up in the same  
host, so many works of art gone to waste. Play nicely now. Khhk khhk khhk." He then said  
something in a weird language and vanished. He then reappeared away from the reach of the  
warriors and grabbed a woman. He grabbed Emma then vanished for good.  
  
The warriors quickly turned away from Emma's former direction "GARRAARRR" The people  
who had eaten off of the tray and the dogs began falling to the ground, a monster ripping through  
each of them leaving a pile of bloody human flesh on the floor. These were monsters never seen  
before. Each one was dark green with a long lizard-like body. They stood upright seven feet. In  
addition they all had long arms with talons a foot in length.  
  
Cecilia grabbed the bottom of her gown and tore it off. "There, now I'm ready to battle."  
  
Jack, Rudy and Zed ran beside her with their swords out. Jack faced one of the guards "Eric, you  
and the other guards get everybody into the castle safely."   
  
The monsters started lunging towards the warriors. "Were surrounded by twenty of the bastards"  
Zed yelled to them. Each swordsman began slashing away trying to avoid the claws. Cecilia  
however was standing there pissed, she was enraged by the fact that this was happening on the  
happiest day of her life.  
  
"Ahh." Jack screamed as three sharp claws sliced his back.   
  
"SHIT!" Zed yelled. "There are too many of them.  
  
"YOU BASTARDS!" Cecilia screamed. She then held up a tablet with odd markings. "High  
guardian Moa Gault." The floor suddenly turned into a fiery pit.  
  
"Caw, caw" A giant bird engulfed in flames appeared through the pit. Flying overhead he shot  
fire at the beasts igniting them. The bird then dove back into the pit returning the floor to its  
rightful state. All that remained was twenty piles of ashes.  
  
"Lets head into the castle and get some sleep" Cecilia said very angry. She then walked into the  
castle leaving the men out there.  
  
The three men looked at each other for a brief second. The green haired demon sheathed his  
sword and headed in.  
  
Rudy was about to go in when Jack stopped him. "Remember buddy, she's always right even  
when she's wrong. I don't want you to end up as a pile of ashes" Rudy smiled a little then the  
two walked into the castle. 


	2. A new life a new adventure

Ch 2:   
  
Before Emma even knew what had occurred she fell onto a cold marble floor. Vials, flasks, and  
many odd shaped containers filled the marble room. Shelves full of books covered all of the  
walls. Scattered throughout the room were other cages which contained monsters and creatures  
which looked to me composed of spare animal parts.   
  
Emma looked up to see a white robed demon hovering above her. "Welcome to my laboratory  
my dear." He began moving his claws around Emma just to watch the terror in her face. "While  
we wait for Zeikfried you may wander around, but I highly suggest you don't try to escape. The  
last of my prisoners who attempted to flee got her freedom...for a price. You knew her during the  
last war as Lady Harken khhk khhk khhk." He then smiled at her tears of fright and was about to  
toy with her some more.  
  
A pit of black goo appeared behind the demon, a warrior in shiny blue armor rose from it   
"Alhazad"  
  
Alhazad turned to face the one who spoke. "Master Zeikfried, I got the human woman you  
wanted, also the new magic seeds work very well"  
  
Zeikfried lifted Glumzamber and pointed it at Emma who still remained on the floor and raised  
his voice "This isn't the woman I asked for, I asked for the one who was standing next to her. It  
can't be that hard to kidnap a blind woman"  
  
Alhazad looked toward Emma and saw the same blind girl he had seen in Saint Centour during  
the attack. "What do you mean she's not the one, I grabbed the blind one like you said. Ahh"  
Alhazad lost his concentration to hover and fell to the floor. When he regained his senses he  
looked up and saw Emma, the real Emma. "What the hell is happening, that's not the one I  
grabbed."  
  
"Then where is the blind girl?" Zeikfried demanded.  
  
"I don't know, she probably sensed my coming and messed with my mind."  
  
"We'll have to grab that wretched whore later, we need to prepare for the next attack. Soon  
Harke... "Zeikfried pointed his spear at poor Emma once more "Throw this one in the  
Pandemonium dungeon, the prophet would love a new friend, also send a little gift to the brat  
who ruined the plan ."  
  
~  
Zesa was in Cecilia's room sitting on her bed where she was told to stay. Because she had demon  
blood she didn't have any friends other then monsters she had befriended in Saint Centour. She  
spent most of her time talking to herself. "This is just weird, I seem to be growing some sort of  
future sight; too bad nobody believes me. Guess I won't get any respect until I become the  
greatest swordswoman ever, I have the sword" She reached to her back and pulled out a simple  
katana with a gold handle. "Now father just has to teach me. Until then I'll just fantasize about  
my future, where I'm the best at everything. She sheathed her sword then lie on the bed.  
  
While Zesa was off in her fantasy land she didn't notice that Cecilia's doll on the bookshelf had  
disappeared. Cecilia's doll was under the bed with a bloody butcher knife along with five  
Rachael monster dolls who carried hunting knives.  
  
The demon suddenly stopped dreaming as she got a sudden urge to get up and stretch. Right as  
she got up she heard a slice. Turning around she noticed five knife blades protruding from the  
bed right where she was lying. As quickly as the knives went into the bed they retracted, dolls  
started coming out from under the bed. Two Rachaels jumped out at her face; however Zesa  
blocked her face with her arm then threw the dolls at the wall cracking the fragile porcelain  
heads.  
  
"AH!" She screamed. While being preoccupied with the two another Rachael had jumped onto  
her back and stabbed her. The doll lost her balance and fell to the ground where Zesa stomped on  
her head. Blood was dripping down her back, she had to run. It was times like these where she  
wished she knew how to use her sword. She ran towards the door but fell as one of the dolls  
threw its knife right into her right calf. The three other dolls did the same but missed. Zesa  
picked herself up now covered with blood and ran out the door towards the council room.  
~  
  
The three warriors, Zed, Mariel, Bartholomew, Jane, and some of the higher class soldiers had all  
congregated to the Adlehyde council room to discuss the recent attack. The meeting had just  
started so all that had been said were the reports on the damage.  
  
"WAHHH!" Zesa pushed open the door and fell onto the floor. She was covered in blood. Upon  
seeing the bloody girl, Cecilia cast heal. Zesa suddenly was in perfect health, although her dress  
was still torn where she was stabbed.  
  
Zed walked over to his daughter as she was getting up "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
She was in tears and frightened but she tried to speak clearly "T...tt...the dolls sstarted to attack  
me. C..cecilia's doll with tthe green dress and a f..few others. Ttheres ss..still some iin there."  
  
"Should we go check it out your majestys" One of the knights asked the king and queen.  
  
Cecilia turned and spoke to the knight. "It's probably best if we go with Zed. Lets go check it  
out, you too Jack."  
  
They all made their way towards the room, as they walked in they were stunned including Zesa..  
Zed turned towards her "Looks like nothing happened here."  
  
Zesa looked around the room in disbelief, everything was clean. The bed was made, no blood  
was on the floor, no broken doll pieces were scattered around, and a little doll with a green dress  
was sitting on the bookshelf. "It can't be, this room was a mess as I was fleeing. That doll was  
attacking me with a knife." She pointed to the doll on the shelf.  
  
Zed was now extremely mad, he pulled her by the collar of her dress. "Stop making up these  
stories. It's nice that you can do such a believable job of hurting yourself, but this isn't the time  
to be playing jokes."  
  
"But...I"  
  
He continued. "I don't care what you have to say I'm not listening, I'm tired of this crap you do  
to get attention. You better stay in this room for the rest of the night, and I better not see you until  
tomorrow when I'm leaving." He signaled to the three humans "Lets go back"  
  
The four walked out of the room not even giving her a chance to explain anything. She fell to her  
knees and began to cry.  
  
She cried and though for an hour. After that hour she got up from the floor and wiped the tears  
from her face. "Nobody here seems to care about me, I'm going to run off and live my own life  
the way I want to live it. I may not be able to fight, but I'd rather risk dying than spend another  
minute with that man." Zesa opened up Cecilia's closet and took out a black cloak which she put  
on. She opened the door quietly and slipped out into the shadows of the castle where she was  
able to easily escape to the outside garden unnoticed. All she needed to do now was to go into the  
trees and she would be free. She stopped before the trees and took a large breath.  
  
She began to step into the forest, however before she could finish the step she heard a voice.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Zesa dreams had crumbled right as she heard those words, she turned to see who had caught her.  
There stood the most unlikely person to catch a runaway, it was her mother. "Mother.. I..I. I can't  
stay here any longer. I'm leaving and you can't stop me."  
  
"Don't worry dear I'm not going to stop you or even inform anybody of this, but please think this  
over before you go. You have no way to protect yourself from the monsters." She spoke in her  
soft motherly voice.  
  
"I don't care mother, I would rather risk it than stay here. I thank you deeply for not informing  
anybody of this. I'm going to run off on an adventure and ." She kissed her mothers cheek.  
"Goodbye mother, you probably should return to the castle now." She then turned to go into the  
trees.  
  
A grin came to her mother face, "who said anything about ME returning to the castle."  
  
Zesa froze in her tracks unsure of what she thought she just heard.  
  
Sara threw a pack of supplies into Zesa's arms, "Before you're allowed to go off on your own  
you need to escort me to the Memory Temple, it's a couple of days northwest. I'll deal with the  
monsters. After all you've always wondered how I was able to survive the attack on Saint  
Centour."   
  
~  
The meeting in the council room was nearing an end. Everybody was tired and had many mixed  
feelings. Rudy stood up to officially announce the new decision "So it is agreed that I, Cecilia,  
and Jack will journey once again to save our Filgaia."  
  
Zed stood up "count me in, I'm the best swordsman ever; besides if I don't volunteer Sara will  
force me." It was decided then and everything was being cleaned up.  
  
A frantic knight ran into the room, "I'm sorry to barge in, but there are four demon dolls  
attacking the villagers in the guest rooms. We tried to kill them but they are too strong.  
  
Downstairs the four warriors each faced off against a doll. Zed choose the doll with the green  
dress, when he say it closer up he whispered to himself, "she was telling the truth."  
  
Jack, Rudy, and Cecilia were able to kill the Rachaels with one hit and joined Zed. The green  
haired demon attacked first with his sword knocking the doll back a bit. Jack threw his sword to  
perform guilty blade, the doll jumped on the sword then towards Jack with its knife ready.   
  
Hanpan jumped out of Jack's pocket and stole the dolls knife. The toy landed on Jacks shoulder  
but was quickly hit off onto the floor by Cecilia's wand. Rudy who had the lowest speed got out  
his rocket launcher and shot that thing. Once the smoke cleared all that was left was a crater  
where the doll was.  
  
Once Zed knew for sure the doll was dead he signaled for a knight to get over here. "Go get me  
my kid" he demanded.  
  
Everyone else including Zed began to clean up the guest room. Not long had passed before the  
guard. "I'm sorry to inform you but, your daughter is gone. She left this note." The guard handed  
Zed the note to him.  
  
"Dear mother and father, I have decide to go on my own where I can live my own life, I probably  
won't be back. Please don't try to find me, once I'm an great warrior I'll visit you all.. Until then  
take care. ~Zesa" 


	3. Mother's past

Ch 3: Mother's past  
  
The green-haired child and her mother were silent as they walked towards the Memory Temple.  
Zesa was in the front leading the way. Both of them had been silent since they left together. She  
was to frightened to speak as she had never before seen her mother like this.   
  
It seemed like they had been walking for ages especially since her legs were aching. Pulling out a  
watch from her pocket to look at the time she thought to herself "Weird, we've only been  
walking for about five minutes. I wonder when I'll get to see mother deal with monsters."  
  
"Actually we've been walking for about one and a half days, and I'm sorry no monsters have  
attacked. I guess they're too slow." Sara suddenly said directly after her daughter's thought. Her  
voice had changed as she said that the monsters were slow. In addition she had laughed a bit. As  
her little demon was frozen from the response to her thought her mother stated disappointingly  
"You of all people should've realized the change in the time flow. We have walked for one and a  
half days yet only five little minutes have passed in all of Filgaia"  
  
The young girl's face was as white as snow. Valleys of goose bumps started appear all over her.  
Motionless like a statue her mother spoke again, "I know you must be scared, I had no right to  
surprise you like that. I should've told you and Zed about this sooner, but I was too afraid that he  
would think differently of me if he found out about me."  
  
Zesa's petrification subsided, however she still stood there eager to hear what her mother had to  
say. Although she was quite afraid as to what would be said. "I'll continue telling you about me,  
but we must hurry to the temple so please lead the way."  
  
Both of them resumed walking while her mother continued her story. "As your father and I got  
closer he revealed to me his secret about being a demon. He was shocked to find out I had known  
since he came. Zed's revelation made me feel a little better, but still I was afraid to tell him. Even  
to this day he has no idea about who I really am."  
  
Zesa, who was dying of curiosity rose her voice. "Things would make a lot more sense to me if  
you told me your secret first."  
  
Sara giggled quietly "Sorry. Well I'm not from Filgaia. I'm from a planet called Hiades. That  
isn't my whole secret. The big secret is a very long story.  
  
"We seem to have all the time in Filgaia since you changed it. Tell me everything and also teach  
me the time trick." Zesa cheerfully stated as she held up her watch.  
  
The blind woman smiled when her child wanted to learn time changing. "I will probably get to  
teach you all about your Hiaden powers very soon especially since you're already starting to  
obtain them. Anyways my story begins 1100 years ago when I was a young child and still with  
sight living in Hiades."  
  
She sighed at the thought of seeing. " The Hiadens are taught from a very young age how to fight  
both with magical powers and weapons. The demon queen, Mother, had appeared and vowed to  
destroy my dear Hiades. Children weren't allowed to fight, however my older brother, Salk,  
convinced the elders to allow me to accompany him in the war. Salk had become quite fond of  
just using weapons in battle and had forgotten most of his powers. He needed me to be his  
magic."  
  
"Slowly he started to change. His years of just relying on his weapons possessed him, he had  
forgotten the teachings of balancing fighting with physical and magical. Salk abandoned me in  
the middle of nowhere. I was on my way back to a village when a young demon discovered me  
and challenged me to the death. You presently know this demon as father."  
  
The two women approached the entrance to the temple. Sara stopped telling the story. "Well here  
we are, I'll finish my past later."  
  
"But I wanna hear the rest of it now." Zesa whined. "You just had to stop when things were  
getting good."  
  
Sara held out her hand and a golden wand appeared. Its top had an interesting winged creature  
holding a blue crystal. She pointed it at the door. "I'll tell you later, now let us go inside. Please  
put in 'Emiko' as the password."  
  
Inside Zesa approached the platform and did as she was told. A gate to the left opened. As soon  
as Sara knew the door was open she walked up beside her daughter. "Now please put in 'Blue  
Gate' as the password."  
  
"O...k. the confuse little girl said as she put in the new password. When a match was found the  
blue jewel on the platform started to glow as well as the crystal on her mothers wand.  
  
The blue sparkles stopped and a sounds which sounded like the teardrop came from the other  
room. "Mother what's going on?" Zesa said trying not to sound frightened.   
  
"We're going on a little trip to Hiades. Now come along." The blind woman grabbed Zesa by her  
hand and walked into the left room together and into a shiny blue portal.  
  
~  
Zed walked into the Adlehyde kitchen and sat down next to the new king and queen and of  
course Jack. "Geez it's your wedding night, shouldn't you two be up in bed or something?"   
  
Cecilia who hadn't noticed Rudy blushing and Jack holding in his laughter yelled at Zed. "ZED,  
where did you hear such things?"  
  
"Sara was explaining human weddings to me yesterday, if you have anything against what I said  
complain to her since she told me. Speaking of her, have any of you seen her? I think I should tell  
her that our kid left."  
"Now that I think about it I haven't seen her since after the attack." Hanpan responded.  
  
"Dammit, I hope she didn't leave again. Sometimes she disappears for days and never tells me  
where she goes." Zed said angrily.  
  
Jack who had found joy in teasing Zed looked toward him, "maybe she went to visit her other  
man again."  
  
Zed, who had always hated Jack since he was the only one against allowing him stay with the  
blind woman, had suddenly grown more hatred towards him. The demon suddenly got a great  
comeback for Jack's comment. "It's easy to see why your woman left you for Alhazad."  
  
"HEY. Don't you dare talk about my Elmina like that." Jack demanded. "You're the one with the  
runaway daughter and missing girlfriend."  
  
"At least mine remembers who I am." Zed stated proudly. He was actually coming up with  
decent comebacks.  
  
"Stop it you two. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Cecilia threatened them with her  
wand. "Now let us all get some sleep. We need to be up early tomorrow." Cecilia grabbed  
Rudy's arm and dragged him out of the kitchen to their new room.  
  
"Geez, human woman have a lot of mood swings. Well I'm off to bed." Zed left towards the  
guest room. Jack and Hanpan following behind. "Oh, Jack. Where are we going tomorrow  
anyways?"  
  
"Port Timney. Cecilia said the pub should contain lots of information." Hanpan said.  
  
~  
Somewhere in another realm...  
  
A small but powerful funnel cloud landed on the cool brick of a castle creating a tornado. A  
white tiger manifested from the gusts and walked in. A woman with a long flowing white dress  
stood looking out of a window a lion warrior to her side wielding a blade. The tiger bowed down  
"Lady Raftina, Lord Justine, are the rumors true about Luceid?"  
  
"Yes, Fengalon." Replied the angelic goddess. "Zephyr left in search of her since she's still alive.  
I hope she will forgive us and take her rightful place as the fourth guardian lord."  
  
The wind tiger took a few steps closer. "I can't believe Luceid had been right for all of these  
years. It's been over 1000 years, do you think she would forgive us for exiling her?"  
  
"Only time will tell." She responded.  
  
A ticking sound began. "Did somebody mention time." A giant clock appeared on the floor a  
black cat wearing a red coat jumped out. "Master of time, Dan Dairam is here."  
  
"Actually Dan Dairam we could use you." Justine said. "Find out how long we have to wait until  
Zephyr gets here with Luceid."  
  
The kitty held up a pocket watch and watched as the hands turned at amazing speeds. "Such good  
timing hope has. Just a minute to go. With him comes Luceid and somebody else we know."  
  
Fengalon laughed, he always enjoyed Dan Dairam's rhymes. "Will this be a private meeting or  
can time and I stay?"  
  
"I see nothing wrong with you two present." Said a feminine voice from outside. A wolf covered  
with dark blue and purple flames walked through the door. A green dragon was to her right and a  
tall man with black armor and a boomerang on his back was following behind the wolf.  
  
The four guardians in the room all gasped. Justine held out his sword towards the demon  
"What's he doing here."  
  
The green dragon flew and landed between Boomerang and Justine. "Back courage, Luceid  
would only come if I agreed to accept her request."  
  
"Oh, Justine please don't point your sword at my future guardian." Luceid said protecting her  
master of 1000 years.  
  
"Lord Zephyr, you're allowing Luceid to make this demon a guardian?" Raftina said in a   
surprising tone.  
  
The green dragon nodded. "Luceid would only come on this condition."  
  
"You three left me out there to die 1000 years ago. If it wasn't for Boomerangs strong desire in  
his heart, I would've die. Also he's going to be a lot cooler than the guardians you've created. I  
never saw any purpose for a sword guardian." Luceid said trying to hold in her resentment for  
what they had done.  
  
Justine turned towards Zephyr. "Lord Zephyr, he's not fit to become a guardian. His obsession to  
fight will control him and he'll kill us all."  
  
"Luceid took my desire to fight from my heart. I no longer wish to battle, except to protect those  
I've hurt in the past. I assure you that I won't cause any trouble." Boomerang said while  
removing his helmet.  
  
Justine looked upon the warrior standing before of him and gasped. "You're not a demon."  
  
"Silence Justine. Love, hope, and courage please join me as we create the newest guardian. He  
will be the opposite of Ione Paua, the darkness guardian." The guardian lords created a rainbow  
of light which went encased Boomerang. Fengalon and Dan Dairam stood there in awe, this was  
the first time they had seen a guardian being born.  
  
The lords stopped creating the light. Where Boomerang once was stood an egg of light. It then  
shattered releasing the newest guardian. He was now a black man with a long black tail. He had  
two black ears like a wolf and a red jewel on his chest where his 'B' once was. He only wore  
white gloves and white anklets. In a cold voice he spoke his first words, "I am the darkness  
guardian Leitea Salk." 


	4. They depart finally

Ch 4: They depart.... finally  
  
Zesa fell to the ground holding her stomach . This new form of magical travel made her very  
nauseous. Her mother gently placed her hand on the little girls shoulder and chanted a few  
words. Instantly she felt better. "Welcome to my home world Hiades" Sara said to her daughter  
softly.  
  
The little green-haired demon looked around. It was a barren wasteland, even worse then the  
sand river spanned across Filgaia. There was a collasped castle in the distance which was partly  
buried in the brown earth. Zesa turned towards her mother, "This place is a dump. You stopped  
me from running away to show me this!"  
  
"I had to show you Hiades. We are on the verge of another demon war, and there is a good  
possibility of Filgaia becoming this. We also came here for another reason, you are going to  
learn how to fight." Sara grabbed Zesa and they walked toward the castle ruins. As they  
approached what appeared to be the entrance to the pile of ruble Zesa saw an old man waiting.  
When the two woman were close enough the old man approached them, "I've been expecting  
you Sara." The blind woman bent down slightly "It's nice to see you again Elder Soren. This is  
my daughter Zesa."  
  
Zesa was shocked when she entered the castle ruins. It was very clean and decorated with the  
finest gold and silk she had ever seen. It was hard to believe such a place existed in that dead  
world. The winged creature which was on her mother's gold wand was also a running theme in  
the castle. "What's that thing with wings?" She asked.  
  
"That's Lyra, she's equivalent to a guardian." the old man said. "During the war 1100 years ago  
Lyra was killed by the demon queen, Mother. It was then that the Hiadens truly lost the war."  
  
"We don't have much time. Zesa I'm going to leave you here with Soren, he will teach you how  
to use a sword and magic." Sara said forcefully. She then turned towards Soren "Teach her  
teleportation last." Sara then began walking towards the door.  
  
Zesa yelled out, "Mother, you're leaving me here alone?"   
  
Sara didn't turn around, she just stopped and spoke "I'm sorry, I have some things to do on  
Filgaia now. Once you learn how to teleport return to Filgaia. You must be ready to fight in the  
war. It will be one giant battle, the final battle." Sara walked out the door leaving Zesa with  
Elder Soren.  
  
~  
  
"Eric, I'm leaving you to watch the knights for me while I'm gone." Jack said to one of his  
higher knights. "Queen Cecilia and King Rudy are also very happy with the decision to leave the  
knights to you."  
"Don't worry Captain, you can count on me. Good luck." Eric said as Jack walked to meet the  
others. He wore silver armor with the Adlehyde unicorn symbol on the breastplate.  
  
Jack walked out towards the meeting place, the gates of Adlehyde castle. Zed was already  
waiting there in his usual clothing. "Didn't expect you to be here so soon Zed."  
  
"I have nobody to say bye to. Sara disappeared and my kid ran away. And to make things even  
worse, no bedtime stories for me until Sara returns." Zed replied.  
  
"Bedtime stories?!" Hanpan said while giving Zed a confused look. Jack used all of his energy to  
not show any signs of amusement, he didn't want Zed to hit him.   
  
Cecilia and Rudy came out. She was dressed in her white dress, but it was modified to have pant  
bottoms. She had her long hair pulled back in a ponytail. Rudy was wearing a jeans, a plain  
white shirt, and a nice red and gold vest. "It's time to go" The new queen said. "One of the  
guards said the Gullwing is waiting outside for us."  
  
Outside everyone gathered by Gullwing, it hadn't been used since the war. "Nice, old and dusty.  
Hey can I drive?" Zed asked. He ran in and onto the pilot seat before anybody could even  
answer.  
  
"I guess, Port Timney is southeast from here." Cecilia replied. "Gee, it's been a while since this  
has been used, I hope it still works."  
  
Jack took a seat and strapped on a seatbelt. "It'll work fine. I'm more worried about Zed's  
driving"  
  
Zed turned on the ship and lifted it up a bit. The plane shock violently before taking off, and  
some of the landing gear fell onto the ground. Jack looked out the window as it plummeted to  
the ground. "SHIT! This can't be good. Zed move, I'm driving."  
  
Zed pushed Jack out of the way, "Cecilia said I can drive, and besides that wasn't my fault. I'm  
perfectly capable of driving a flying device."  
  
Cecilia looked out the window and saw the Curan Abbey below. "Zed are you even paying  
attention to where we're going? We're supposed to be going southeast, you are going  
southwest."  
  
"Oops sorry, simple mistake." He started turning the wheel, but before he could he moved his  
foot to a more comfortable position. He rested his foot on the gas, the ship blasted more towards  
the southwest. Gullwing started to shake more violently then before, and the controls stopped  
working. "Alright Jack, you can drive" Zed got of the pilot's seat.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Jack yelled. "The controls won't work. I think we're going to crash. "Zed this is all  
your fault."  
"Teleport" Cecilia said waving her wand. Nothing happened. "Teleport" Again nothing  
happened. "Weird, my magic isn't working."  
  
Zed pulled out a small black bomb, "maybe demon teleportation magic will work" He threw it  
down, It created smoke but it didn't teleport. "Alright we're screwed"  
  
The Gullwing started pointing downwards, it was ready to crash. Rudy grabbed Cecilia close.  
"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Cecilia kissed him lightly on the lips "I never thought  
I'd die like this, I'll miss you my love."  
  
Zed was watching the two kiss "awww, everybody's getting all warm and fuzzy but me." Zed  
grabbed Jack and hugged him really tight, nearly suffocating him. To top it off he kissed Jack on  
the cheek.  
  
The ship hit a shrine, the guardian shrine north of Milama village, then flew off further to  
slightly south of Milama, nearly missing the town itself. Everybody was alright, but half of the  
shrine was destroyed.  
  
"We're alive!" Zed released Jack who was now gasping for air. Jack realized he was alive, he  
then looked at Zed which brought a disgusted look on his face.   
  
Jack ran towards Cecilia and ransacked her belongings. He pulled out a vase began cleaning his  
cheek using the water.   
  
Zed looked and realized what just happened. "Please don't tell Sara about the kiss."  
  
"I'm gonna kill you Zed" Jack said.  
  
"Well it's not my fault. Cecilia and Rudy were getting all touchy-feely, I felt left out" Zed said  
while pointing to the two.  
  
"Let's just pretend that never happened, and go to Milama. Our ship is destroyed and teleport  
magic won't work, we need to stop fighting each other." Cecilia said in an attempt to get the  
group moving.  
  
"She's right Jack, it never happened. Now lets go. Well now you can see your girlfriend, isn't  
she the waitress in this town?" Zed happily stated.  
  
The grouped walked for about ten minutes and approached the entrance to the town. Hanpan got  
on Jack's shoulder and started sniffing the air, "What's that weird smell? Smells like something  
died."  
  
Zed unsheathed his sword and ran before the group "It smells like blood."  
  
~  
An hour before their arrival...  
  
"Could I take a break now? I want to go see that traveling merchant who just arrived here last  
night." The beautiful red-headed waitress asked the pub owner, Jones. The waitress had  
appeared eight years ago with amnesia and has been the waitress since. Some men named her  
Rose, since her hair was a red as one.  
  
"Sure, Rose. I heard that he sells snacks from some town faraway." The pub owner said. Rose  
took off her apron, put it on the counter, and went outside. Jones yelled out "get me something  
too."  
  
She approached the merchant who was already surrounded by a throng of people buying  
interesting looking snacks. The merchant was hiding underneath a dark blue cloak. When Rose  
saw this cloaked man her head ached a bit, something was oddly familiar about that man. Rose  
thought to herself "This man seems familiar. I feel almost like I did when I met that man, Jack  
Van Burace. But unlike Jack, I feel I can't trust this man."   
  
Rose turned around and began to head back to her job. She felt too uneasy about that man and  
his wares. She looked back one last time to see if she could remember who it was, but she  
quickly turned away and ran back to the pub. She wasn't one-hundred percent sure, but it felt as  
if that man was watching her.  
  
Rose put back on her apron and began working again. Jones turned towards her, "Is something  
wrong Rose? Did you get anything?"  
  
"I'm sorry, something doesn't seem right about that merchant. Also it feels like I've met him  
before" She replied speaking in a decrescendo.  
  
"Maybe you should ask him. You never know, he may know about your past and who you are."   
  
"I would, but something really doesn't seem right about him. Something inside is telling me to  
stay away from him." She stated softly. Right when she finished her sentence the cloaked man  
entered the pub and sat in a stool next to her.  
  
The strange man looked at the owner "I'll take a glass of water." He then grabbed Rose by her  
hand "and this beautiful waitress of yours."  
  
Rose was extremely disgusted by this, she grabbed his hand and moved it off of her "I'm sorry  
sir, I'm engaged to be wed."  
  
Underneath his cloak the mystery man smiled "I see no ring."  
  
Rose paused for a few seconds to think of an excuse "It's currently being cleaned, I got some  
grease in it the other day."  
  
The man grabbed her hand and held it. "Well since you're taken, may I at least know the name  
of the woman who has stolen my heart."  
  
She backed up until he wasn't touching her anymore "I'm known as Rose around here."  
  
He got up from his chair and began walking towards her, "Your name is not Rose my dear.  
Would you like to know your real name?"  
  
Rose was now very uncomfortable, he wouldn't stop getting closer to her. "Please sir, would you  
sit down. We could talk over tea."  
  
He grabbed her and held Rose close to him she screamed. "I'm sorry, I have no time to chat with  
you here my dear."  
  
Jones jumped over the counter to defend his waitress. The cloaked man pulled out a spear and  
pierced it through her employer's heart. Jones fell to the floor. Two others in the pub got up to  
help, but the man sliced their torsos. Four large bloody masses of human flesh fell to the floor.  
One slide a bit leaving a trail of blood.  
  
Rose screamed and pushed her way out of the mans grasp. She ran into the corner of the pub  
crying and she held the green ribbon that swordsman had given her, oddly it brought comfort to  
her. "Please stop" she begged.  
  
The man said a few words which caused roars to be heard from outside. "Right as we speak my  
monsters are destroying the town. You used to enjoy hearing the cries of dying people and the  
smell of blood, is anything wrong my dear?"  
  
He pulled off the blue cloak, underneath was a demon wearing blueish armor. "I will soon be  
king of this world." He held out his hand to her "Would you be my queen."  
  
She pushed his hand away. "Never, I'd rather die."  
  
He grabbed her and began carrying out the door outside she lost grip of the green ribbon. It fell  
onto a body so mangled you couldn't recognize it. She was squirming trying to free herself.  
"Once Alhazad gives you your memory back, you'll be more cooperative with me."  
  
"Zeikfried" An almost black unicorn appeared in front of him. "It is important you go to the  
hideout, you have a visitor. I'll watch your little girlfriend for you."  
  
"Go away, Odoryuk. I don't have time to deal with you." Zeikfried yelled at the unicorn.  
  
"It's best you do go, it's about the deal made 1000 years ago with me." I'll watch her for you.  
  
"Fine, I'll go. This better be important. Watch her for me." He threw Rose towards Odoryuk and  
vanished in a pit of black goo.  
"He'll never be back my dear, now lets see how you should die. I know women love the cold. I'll  
toss you out in the freezing north with just your skimpy waitress dress on." The unicorn laughed  
evilly and as he did he became even blacker. They both vanished in a black light.  
  
They appeared out in a snowstorm. Odoryuk threw her in the snow and vanished. Rose saw a  
castle in the distance, a familiar one. She thought to herself "If I can just get there maybe I can  
survive."  
  
Rose wasn't able to make it to the castle. Unable to go any further she collapsed in the cold  
white snow and closed her eyes. With her last seconds of consciousness she thought of the man  
who had given her that ribbon, who was he? 


	5. Let us all go to Adlehyde

Author's comments- I decided to talk a bit before every chapter. Please feel free to not read this.  
I wonder how many people even read my story. Anyways I'm hoping to get the story moving  
sometime soon. I really want to get to the chapter which explains why Elmina joined the  
demons. Also I did fix a big mistake in ch 4. I forgot an important word "not," and I'm trying to  
keep up with really bad chapter names and characters, and everything. Enjoy ^-^  
  
Ch 5: Let us all go to Adlehyde  
  
Jack, Rudy, and Cecilia readied their weapons shortly after Zed jumped ahead. Milama was  
oddly quiet. "ELMINA!" Jack yelled and he quickly ran towards the pub. Cecilia, Rudy, and Zed  
followed behind.  
  
A bloody ribbon containing a few small patches of green caught Jack's eye a few feet from the  
pub. It was next to a body so maimed it couldn't even be identified. He walked over to get a  
closer look while Cecilia and Rudy went to investigate the pub.. "No, this can't be," Jack cried.  
He knew that the ribbon belonged to Elmina. The melancholy swordsman bent down and cried  
while holding the crimson stained ribbon. Hanpan crawled out of Jack's pocket and nudged him  
with his nose.  
  
Zed who had been watching Jack from a distance came and sat by Jack. "Uhh.. Listen I know we  
don't like.. You know.. Get along. Well anyways, I'm sorry she's dead."  
  
"Thanks Zed." Jack smiled a bit. "You know, you aren't that bad when you're not being a jerk."  
  
Rudy and his wife who was now eating a hamburger walked out of the pub. Cecilia swallowed  
the food in her mouth and announced "The walls and furniture are dripping with blood, and a  
few bodies are on the floor. However the burgers are still warm." She took a bite out of her  
burger and noticed Jack kneeling by a body. The queen swallowed the chunk of burger and  
gasped "Oh.. Jack. I'm so sorry."  
  
Jack stood up and lifted the bloody carcass. "Just give me a few minutes to bury her. Afterwards  
we should probably head back to Adlehyde." He then walked away to the outskirts of the town.  
  
"Hey, Cecilia." Zed called out. "How the hell are we supposed to get to Adlehyde? Magic still  
won't work."  
  
"There's a cave east of town." She replied sadly. "Did any of you noticed anything weird? I  
couldn't bring myself to say this to Jack, but I don't believe that was Elmina's body."   
  
~  
  
The demon prophet walked down the prison corridors pulling a chain. On the other end of the  
chain was a demon woman with long green hair. She wore a very revealing purple top and a  
medium length purple skirt. A sword was strapped to the demon woman's back. "C'mon  
Prophet, let me go. At least let me tell Yezer that it was all a big misunderstanding. I didn't  
mean to hit him with lightning. It was all an accident."  
  
The demon prophet ignored the chatter of the woman and continued on. "If you let me go, I'll  
give you something good Mr. Prophet." They approached a cell and the prophet took off the  
woman's chains and threw her in. He then quickly walked down the prison hallways.  
  
The demon woman got up and yelled as loud as she could. "You bastard! When I'm the beautiful  
queen of Filgaia you'll wish you never ignored the great swordswoman slash singer slash  
ultimate crest sorceress slash the most perfect in everything Zeta."  
  
Zeta turned around and sat down with her back facing the door. She noticed a human woman  
wearing a pink dress in the corner. The demon woman jumped up "Whoa, I didn't know there  
was somebody else in here." She ran towards the human woman, "I'm Zeta, but you can call me  
Your Majesty. You're a funny looking human. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Emma." The human replied.  
  
"You look like I can trust you Emma. I'm gonna make you my official servant." Zeta pointed  
towards Emma, "don't worry I'm not mean like most demons are. Don't listen to the rumors of  
demons switching human and animal body parts and performing experiments. Only Alhazad  
does that."  
  
Emma who was trying to sound polite despite her disgust from hearing about Alhazad said, "it's  
a pleasure to meet you Zeta."  
  
"To show you how great and wonderful I am I will get us outta here. As a great sorceress I will  
put a spell on myself to make me a million percent stronger. Please observe" Zeta held her right  
hand above her head and mumbled some words. She yelled, "Ultimate Strength!" She then  
grabbed her sword and slashed the gate. She fell backwards on her back.  
  
There wasn't even a scratch on the gate."Now that's funny that blow should've knocked the gate  
down. Hey human it just got really hot in here. Oh shit! I'm on fire." Zeta pulled out two crest  
graphs and cast the spell on herself "I think these two are muse cards." A little bat appeared out  
of nowhere and started flying around. "Oops wrong spell"  
  
She pulled out two more cards "now these are the right ones." Instead of freeze being cast the  
protect spell covered the demon woman's body. Zeta could no longer feel the damage of the fire.  
"Oh yeah! I'm the best crest sorceress ever. Don't you agree human?'  
  
Not knowing what to say Emma just nodded. Just then she heard some low voices from down  
the hall "Hey Myst, I sense humans are cursed down here. Let's attack them."  
  
Another woman's voice replied "I sense it too Blade. Are you up for a battle Wendigo?"  
  
From the shadows a demon woman emerged. She had a human form and angel but she was  
covered with gold tipped feathers. There was a javelin in her right hand. Behind her stood two  
demon men. One of them was slim and wrapped in old cloth much like a mummy, but he had a  
long lizard tail and bat wings. He wore some lightweight armor and a sword-like blade on his  
back. The other one was bulky much like the demon Belselk, except he was covered in heavy  
armor and he held a battle axe.  
  
The bird woman, Myst, approached the cage. "Well if it isn't Zeta. You're the one who always  
sucks up to Zeikfried. Why did he throw you in here?"  
  
"For your information Lord Zeikfried didn't throw me in here. That bastard Yezer did. He had  
that guardian bring Lord Zeikfried to him, then Yezer killed him. I tried to heal my Lord but I  
missed and hit Yezer." Tears started to form in Zeta's eyes, "at least I thought it was heal."  
  
The demon with the long blade signaled the big demon, Wendigo, to break open the cell door.  
Blade spoke "Come escape with us Zeta. That guardian wasn't supposed to revive that demon.  
Lord Zeikfried was trying to make Filgaia our home, this demon is trying to annihilate the  
world."  
  
"We are planning to talk with the humans. They can't defeat him on their own, and we need a  
home." Myst added. "Hopefully the rumor is true that one demon is coexisting with the  
humans."  
  
"Um excuse me." Emma interrupted. "But there is a demon that has been living with us humans  
for years. He even has a daughter with a woman. If you help me get to Adlehyde I'm sure the  
king and queen will allow you to stay."  
  
Zeta jumped forward and pointed at Emma, "How come you never told me you knew royalty?"  
  
Myst shoved the green haired woman to the ground. "Come human, we will go to this Adlehyde  
you speak of. Teleportation magic doesn't seem to work, but don't worry Blade and I can fly. I  
should be able to hold both you and Zeta and Blade can support Wendigo."  
  
~  
  
The queen, king, Jack, and Zed were sitting around the dining table. They had just arrived two  
hours ago. The whole time Cecilia was trying to contact the guardians, but couldn't reach them.  
  
Zed leaned toward the Tear Drop and yelled into it, "stupid guardians, just talk to her already."  
  
"Zed, stop it. I'm trying the best I can." Cecilia snapped at him.  
  
"Everything seems to be going wrong. My wife and kid disappear, the airship crashes, Jack's  
girlfriend dies, and your mute husband still sits there not saying anything." Zed complained.  
  
A soldier rushed in. "My king and Queen, there are demons headed this way. It looks to be five  
of them, and they are flying here at an alarming speed."  
  
"Finally, something to do." Zed added.  
  
Rudy stood up, "if there's only five I can shoot them down with my ARM." He grabbed a  
medium sized cannon from his belt. "Let us go to the roof." 


End file.
